


Camelot But On Ice

by Rose_557



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Figure skater!merlin, Hockey Player!Arthur, Ice Skating, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pendragon Siblings, Rivals to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_557/pseuds/Rose_557
Summary: Arthur is a prodigy hockey player, and Merlin is figure skater from a small town. Arthur hates male figure skaters and Merlin hates hockey players, when they meet, it doesn’t help their views of each other. Until it does.





	1. The Boy On The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Merlin! 
> 
> I made this story cause, as I always say, why not? There aren’t a whole bunch of fics about ice skating. So for those who like reading ice skating AU’s here is this one just for you! Please enjoy!

The ice glistened under the light of the moon. The air was cold and crisp, snow lay in a delicate blanket that hugged the earth in a cold embrace. The only sound breaking the peace of the night were the gentle calls of the night birds and the laughter of two boys on the lake.

It was a small lake, in a small town. The snow bled into the glossed surface like the dying rays of a sunset. The only ones occupying the space was a small frail boy, with raven dark hair and large ears, and a slightly taller and buffer boy with bright blond hair.

“Arthur! Wait up!” The smaller child yelped. The two were racing along the edges of the lake, Arthur clearly in the lead. 

“It’s called a race, Merlin. I’m not supposed to wait for you.” The blond called from several feet away. “But I’m gonna fall!” For emphasis, the smaller wobbled slightly as he pushed lightly foreword. 

“I can’t always help you, you know. My father says that if you don’t learn how to do things yourself, you’ll never be successful.” Arthur stated matter of factly. “Well then your father’s a dumb dumb. You’re supposed to have someone to help and teach you, that what my mum says.” Merlin mumbled as he slowly wobbled closer.

The blond was offended, “I did it without any help. You should too, if you want to be a hockey player.” Merlin furrowed his brows. “I don’t? I want to be a figure skater!” Excitement peaked the child’s last words.

“But why? Figure skating a girl sport.” At this point, they had fallen in line and skates together around the makeshift rink. “Nu un, Mum said I can be anything and I want to be a figure skater and I’m a boy.”

“Well, then I guess you can’t be a boy anymore... how about you be a girl? That would be okay. I’ll still be friends with you once you’re a girl.” Arthur reassured him, satisfied with the solution he came up with. But Merlin wasn’t. “But I’m a boy! I still want to be boy... how come I can’t do those fancy spins if I’m not a girl?”

“Because, Merlin, girls twirl. Men play hockey.” Arthur explained. “But you’re not much of a man.” The other boy giggled. “Shut up.”

The two continued to talk and argue about wether boys can figure skate or if they should be playing hockey. Arthur was able to teach Merlin more about balance and going faster as well as stopping. 

Arthur was visiting with his family and Merlin was born in this small town.

The two hadn’t known each other before tonight so they gave each other their addresses and promised to keep in touch. But they never did.

Flash foreword sixteen years, and Arthur is the most well known hockey player in the country. Son of Uther Pendragon, new hockey prodigy rising. With all that was happening, he couldn’t bother to remember a small, big eared boy he met once on a cold November night. Whom insisted to be a figure skater despite all Arthur told him.

Meanwhile, Merlin grew up in his little town. He made new friends and soon forgot about the mysterious hockey player with crystal blue eyes and young blond hair.

The two grew up, not knowing that they would meet again on a just as chilly night, years later as adults.


	2. Pardon Me, Prat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin’s all grown up! Yay! And he’s going to Camelot!

Merlin glided foreword, squatting slightly before lifting himself in the air. Spinning, he landed on one foot with a grace only mastered with years of practice. 

Before he was able to place his other foot down, a bulky figure slid inches away from him. With a yelp, he lost balanced and fell on top of the other man.

“Will! You are such a- a worm!” He cried out.

“A worm? Really Merlin?” The dark haired blond laughed and pushed his friend off. “It took me forever to finally land that!” He grumbled. They both stood up and brushed away the shaved ice from their clothes.

Merlin wore a simple black jacket with matching pants that hugged his thighs tightly. His skates matched his all dark theme, except the blades which were a gleaming rose gold color.

In contrast, Will wore a large green and white hockey jersey and pants. Thick pads under his clothes made him look much larger than he already was.

“I don’t understand why you wear your gear to public. It’s a waste of time putting it all on.” Merlin sighed as they began to skate together. “You wouldn’t understand, its about pride Merlin. Pride.” He pounded the front of his Hockey jersey with one fist. “Yeah, well you got to much of it.” He said, rolling his eyes. 

They talked idly about Will’s games and other whatnots. 

“So, I heard you’re going to Camelot...” Merlin went silent, after a second he replied. “Yeah, I am.”

Camelot Skating Inc. was one of the best ice skating companies in the country. Camelot was their main rink, but it was actually a large building filled with multiple ice rinks inside. It was paradise to any skater that breathed. And Merlin was going there.

He wasn’t sure how to tell Will that he was leaving, so he just didn’t. “If you feel bad about it, you really shouldn’t.” Will smiled excitedly, like a child given some candy. “I can’t believe my friend is actually going to Camelot. It’s amazing!” 

The light in his eyes as he turned to look at Merlin told him there was no jealousy or anger behind his words. Just pure happiness for his friends opportunity. “Come here you punk, how’d you even manage that?” Will grabbed Merlin by the shoulder and proceeded to give his head a good noogie.

“Hey stop!” Laughing, the paler man threw his friend off. “Apparently my uncle has been working there under the sport meds department for a while now. When he found out I skate, he invited me to stay with him and get a job in Camelot.” He explained.

“Wow, wait you have an uncle?” The blond contemplated if he ever met this uncle, but came up with nothing. “Yeah, he was around when I was little apparently. I just don’t remember him that well.”

“Huh... well enough of that, you excited to meet Morgana?” Will asked, they dodged a few hockey boys who were skating as fast as physically possible (Merlin scoffs) they should really slow down, numbnuts gonna Kill someone with that speed. 

“Hell yes. She’s been my idol since I was like, 12.” It was when she entered her first competition, her elegance and personality showed beautifully through her choreography. Her spins were perfect, and her jumps were high and composed. She was everything Merlin aspired to be one day. He’s nervous just thinking about meeting her. 

“And Arthur?” Will waggled his eyebrows. “Who?” He made a face of confusion which was met with look of shock. “You’re kidding right? Come on Merls. I know you don’t watch hockey but you have to know Arthur Pendragon.” 

Merlin rolled his eyes. Of course. “Hockey player, should of known.” Now it was Will’s turn to roll his eyes. “Not just any hockey player. We’re talking about Arthur Pendragon.” 

He only got more annoyed with his friend, “Do you think repeating the name of someone I obviously don’t know is going to magically make me know who they are all of a sudden?” 

Will grabbed his hair in slight frustration. “I just can’t believe you haven’t heard of him at least once. Arthur Pendragon is said to be the best hockey player ever. Son of Uther Pendragon and captain of the C Knights. Which by the way is my favorite team, you should know this. For someone who knows so much about Morgana Pendragon, I’m surprised you haven’t heard anything about him.” 

Thinking back, Merlin tried to remember seeing or hearing an Arthur or anything. He just wasn’t interested in hockey or the media surrounding it. He shook his head. “Never mind.” Will sighed. “So, when do you leave?”

“Um, two days.” He shrugged. “Merlin!” “Sorry?”

Two days passed a lot quicker than he expected. He never really processed what was happening until he was waving goodbye to Will and his mother at the airport. 

He grew up in that town, never left it. But here he was, boarding a plane for a place of his dreams. He didn’t know wether it was excitement or terror he was feeling.

The flight was three hours but if you asked Merlin, it was more like three days. He was sat in the middle aisle beside an elderly woman who did nothing but look at him disapprovingly and judgmental. On the other side of him was a man who slept the whole flight. Usually Merlin wouldn’t have any trouble with that except that the man snored the whole way. He nearly went insane from the sound.

Not just that, a little kid would not stop kicking his seat behind him. Their parents wouldn’t tell them to stop either. Let’s just say he wasn’t having a good time.

When the plane landed and the seatbelt sign went off, he couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. Grabbing his bags from the top, he waited patiently for those in front to get off before leaving himself.

The stretch was good for his legs, walking around the airport he’s never seen before. Neon lights flashed everywhere and stands were set up with merchandise. Nothing like the small, boring airport back home. Now he just had to find Guais.

Walking around and trying to avoid running into people was a bit tricky. There had to be at least a million people here. 

As Merlin squeezed himself out of a crowd of people, when he was practically run over by large mass. 

“Hey watch it!” The mass talks? “I-oh I’m sorry!” Merlin stuttered as he pulled himself up. The world was a bit dizzy, did he fall on his head? Feeling around he felt a prominent bump on the back. Ouch. He’ll have to ask Guais about it.

“Damn right.” The stranger grumbled. Merlin looked up to see the most beautiful blue eyes ever. Those eyes belonged to an even prettier face with hair made of gold. It took a moment, but the man’s words caught up with Merlin’s ears.

“Excuse me?” He asked, slightly offended. “It was your fault. I thought you heard me, especially with those big things on your head.” Now he was offended. Wait, the man hadn’t even budged! Here Merlin was, falling and probably getting a concussion, apologizing to Mr. Big and Buff here. 

“Pardon me, you prat! You know usually the polite thing to do when running into to someone is to apologize.” He was not in the mood. From the look of it, neither was the blond. “You already apologized, I shouldn’t have to. Especially to someone as disrespectful as you.”

“I’m disrespectful?! I’m disrespectful! Have you heard yourself? You are such a- a clotepole!” The blond seemed unimpressed with his insult, but just as mad. “Do you have any idea who I am?” He asked sharply.

“Do I look like I do?” Merlin rolled his eyes in annoyance. “My name, Is Arthur Pendragon and I am deserving of respect.” 

“Yeah well hate to tell you this buddy, but respect is earned.” This guy was ridiculous.

“I’ve already earned the respect of everyone. I shouldn’t have to do it more.”

“Well I’m not everyone.” 

“Apparently not.”

They were so caught up in their argument that neither noticed the older man watching them worriedly. 

“Merlin?” He asked.

Merlin turned away from “Arthur Pendragon” to face who ever spoke. “Uncle!” He cheered, hugging the man tightly. His past anger evaporated. But came back like a flood when Arthur coughed awkwardly.

“I see you’ve met Arthur already...” Guais said, letting go. “Yes.” Was all his nephew said. He glared at the blond, he glared back with the same intensity.

Wait. Arthur Pendragon.... he’s heard that name... oh shit.

“Oh shit.” Realization sucks sometimes. Especially when you find out the son of the person your going to work for is a terrible human being. And that you insulted them. 

Off to a great start already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it so far? Working on chapter three now!

**Author's Note:**

> End of chapter one, this is going to be a lot more chapters cause I thought of a plot for this. Just don’t know exactly how many chapters. But hopefully I’ll update soon!


End file.
